


Kiss and Tell

by orphan_account



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: 1800s, AU, Crossover, F/F, Oral Sex, Smut, based on an image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Helen meets a bar-maid and tries to interrogate her but she isn't one to kiss and tell.Helen Magnus/Janet Fraiser AU - 1800's.Based on an image: https://www.famousfix.com/post/teryl-rothery-10523884





	Kiss and Tell

“My my if it isn’t the queen.” She purrs as smile curls at her lips.  
“Oh please, I’m far too troublesome to be the queen,” Helen replies, throwing back the glass of whiskey the tavern girl had poured her and dropping the glass back down on the bar. “Now, where is that gentleman you were telling me about?”  
The woman leans in, over the counter, so close that Helen could feel the warm breath on her lips “I don’t kiss and tell... your majesty.”  
Helen fought the urge to lick her own lips, the minty fragrance coming off the woman only encouraging her. She glances around the room which was filled with drunk men and whores.  
“You don’t seem like the type to give secrets up for free.” Helen agrees, looking back at the woman. She was grinning, her tongue touching her teeth in a cheeky fashion.  
“You’re quite the profiler.” She says leaning back slightly, gazing Helen up and down.  
“I’ve had some training in that regard.”  
“Oh? And what else have you been... trained for?”  
Helen noticed the glimmer in the woman’s eye and pursing her lips as she leant forward this time “Many many forms of interrogation...”

Almost immediately after the door closed, Helen pushed the woman against the wall, their lips crashing together as Helen’s fingers fumbled with the ribbon at the front of her dress.  
Her lips trailed down her neck, nipping at the skin which caused an instant shiver in response.

She grinned as a moan escaped the woman. Helen hitched up her skirts, her fingers travelling up the soft flesh that was her thigh until they found her already bare and wet pussy.

Helen smirked, “That didn’t take you long.” She purred as she teased the woman’s sensitive clit causing a haggard gasp to escape her lips. “Helen, by the way.” She added as her middle finger entered the woman who bit down on her lip as she tried to reply.  
“J...Janet.” She managed, stifling a small whimper when Helen buried her finger deeper before pulling her hand away suddenly, causing Janet to groan in frustration.

Helen smirked, “Still not going to tell me?” She asked, bringing the middle finger to her mouth, licking the woman’s juices off.  
Janet pursed her lips “You’ll have to do better than that.”

Helen accepted the challenge by moving Janet to the bed which sat on the other side of the room. With a squeal, the tavern girl landed on to the soft sheets, her knees instantly folding up and her skirts falling about her hips.  
Helen moved between them, slowly and teasingly planting soft kisses down her inner thigh before gently kissing Janet’s pussy which caused her to instantly clutch at the sheets upon contact.

“Oh, you like that?” Helen asked, glancing up at the woman through her dark lashes. Janet once again bit her lip in response. Helen chuckled before bringing her lips back down on the soft mound. Her tongue circling Janet’s nub as her fingers once again found their way into her entrance. Janet moaned, bunching the sheets in her hands and squeezing her knees together in sync as Helen began to finger her.

She slipped another finger into her pussy before sucking on the soft flesh underneath her mouth. Janet began to clamp down around Helen’s fingers. Nearing climax, which only made Helen more determined as she increased her speed.  
Only a moment later, she slowed as Janet cried out in ecstasy, riding through her orgasm. Her hot juices spilling over Helen’s hand as she lapped it up.

Helen smirked as she crawled up towards Janet, her hand trailing up the side of her body as she neared the woman’s hot and sweaty face. Leaning down, she kissed her nose before laying to the side of the woman. “Perhaps now, you will tell me where he is?”  
Janet giggles through heavy breaths, “I don’t kiss and tell... your majesty.” She says as she turns towards Helen, planting a soft peck on her lips.


End file.
